


Dismissed

by Blownwish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Het, Masturbation, Voyeurism, references to group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watched her swing her leg over the second wire. She was going to straddle it. Oh. Levi turned away once she started making circular motions with her hips."</p>
<p>Written for the Hentai Contest livejournal community' Stock Stuffer challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n!njakat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=n%21njakat).



Captain Levi had been making his rounds, looking through barracks. It was not a housekeeping inspection. No, he was there to note the empty cots. There were too many and it was bad for moral. He was seriously thinking of moving his men to the main house. 

He was formulating a strategy which would maximize efficiency to his heart's content. He couldn't stop the horror right now, but he could do something to make horror less horrible. He walked out of the barracks, imagining the wagons loaded with mattresses, when he noticed Ackerman shooting a grapple over the limb of a tree. Then another. 

He stopped. Two days prior, they had found a suicide in the woods. He was hanging by a rope. Ackerman didn't seem like the type, but then again, there were many suicides these days. Still, one wire was all she would have needed.

Why would she be doing that?

He watched her swing her leg over the second wire. She was going to straddle it. Oh. Levi turned away once she started making circular motions with her hips.

\+ + 

He was busy. 

"Captain?" She was empty handed.

He stopped checking his list. "Ackerman, what are your orders?"

She pressed her fist between her breasts. "Permission to speak, sir?" He tried not to remember how she wiggled, back there under the tree. How those breasts jiggled, just a little, when she moved. 

"Go ahead." He had better get this taken care of so he could actually focus.

"Sir, I know you saw me."

He tucked his clipboard under his arm. "That was direct."

She stepped closer as a wagon with a handful of mattresses passed behind her. Spoke with the same tone and pitch she used to discuss anything else. Ignored the fact that they were surrounded by what was left of his men and everyone could hear her. "I was going to have an orgasm in front of you. But you didn't want to watch?"

Levi narrowed his eyes and forced himself not to imagine that very thing. Did she moan? Did she do other things to herself while she was... or was she the silent type? Was she the kind that didn't make a sound but bit like hell when she came? No.

No. 

He shook his head. "Your generation values earnestly to an extreme degree. Even at the expense of privacy."

"We could all die tomorrow. Might as well take what we can."

He went back to his clip board. "Right now you'll take what you can to the main house."

"Yes, sir."

\+ + 

He was aware of what went on between soldiers after lights out. He had no opinion on regard to the matter, having participated and abstained at various frequencies through out his service. Any combination of numbers, genders and impromptu devices could happen. Any combination of outcomes. Sometimes the clap. He'd seen infections in the mouth, hands, ass. Ugh! This put him off for the longest time. But usually it was hurt feelings or embarrassment if someone was not able to perform as promised. It was just as much a competition as choking down alcohol or scoring titan kills. At least no one had ever gotten pregnant. According to their supply log none of the females were actually menstruating. Too thin. Too worn down. Too malnourished from years of mostly just bread and water. Infertility would kill humanity if the Titans didn't.

He watched the clouds roll over head. Caught the wind toss tall tree tops. Even her tree's top.

It would always be Ackerman's tree in his mind. He patted the trunk. Leaned against it with arms crossed, feeling the breeze against his face. His uniform. He touched the gear release. Rubbed the tip as he calculated her positioning. She was... here. Directly parallel to the branch, under it's midway point. He stopped. Remembered the second wire between her legs. It was impossible to recall if she made the limb shake. He shot his wire up there. Pulled and watched its leaves shimmy. It was no small tug but she was certainly wiggling.

She would have made it move. That sort of thing, it could look like a titan. He reversed wire tension, leaned away as it wound back with a deadly snap. (Those things could slice a man's ear off. He'd seen it.) She had to be aware this would draw attention from the others. But they didn't come. 

Someone knew what she was doing, already.

Sometimes he wished he could scrounge one measly cigarette.

\+ + 

There was a knock. He opened the door. Let Ackerman salute, then did her the same courtesy. "Please sit."

She took the chair in front of his makeshift card-table-cum-desk. He just stood because this was the only chair. The rest were firewood.

"Meet me at the old barracks at four hundred hours."

She looked remote. But her voice was there. "Sir?"

"No one will be awake. No one will know. We can have a few moments alone." He paused. "Would you like that?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, Ackerman. We both know you're no virgin. You're the best, or so they say. So why not?"

"No one there to watch."

He put his hands behind his back. "Ever honest, aren't you?" He knew she would say no. But he wasn't sure what he would have done if she said yes. It was just as well. 

 

She folded her hands on her lap. "We see other people's deaths all the time. An intimate thing. We see their organs, bones, tissue. And we see their agony. Why not see other people's pleasure, too?"

Cigarettes! What he wouldn't do for a cigarette! He patted his empty pocket. "You make an interesting point."

"So, why not do it here, now?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "Busy."

She had no reply. She just sat there staring at the table. 

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
